His Little Girl
by xx Aurora Shadows xx
Summary: Dudley Dursley would have never thought in a thousand years, that he would settle down and have children. He just wasn't the fathering type. he especially would have never thought that his daughter would be a witch. But, she was; and if she thought she was going to be welcomed with open arms by everyone at Hogwarts, she was dead wrong.
1. Prologue - His Little Girl

On a chilly morning, in January on a Thursday, a man in his mid-thirties by the name of Dudley Dursley was getting ready to go out the door to work. Dudley Dursley was a rather big man, although most of it was muscle, instead of fat as you would think upon first look, for he used to be a boxer in his youth - before he quit and took over his father's position in their drill company – and never stopped doing his exercises.

Immediately after putting his coat on, Dudley walked over to where his wife was in the kitchen and gave his wife – a no-nonsense woman by the name of Elaine, with black hair and a very slim and petite frame, who worked at a local library, a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the highchair where his nine month old son, Ethan sat throwing food around the kitchen, to give him a kiss on his forehead as well.

Before walking out the door, he hesitated as to whether or not he should go and see if his daughter was alright (for she was sick with a cold that kept her from attending school), before he decided it was best if he headed out for work so he wouldn't get caught up in the morning traffic jams.

However, as he drove nearer and nearer to work, and farther and farther away from his home, he regretted that decision.

Although he would never admit it, Dudley Dursley's daughter was his pride and joy.

It might have been because she was his opposite in every way – quiet in the presence of others, but quite loud and boisterous when alone, observing, adventurous, and compassionate – or it could be the fact that except for himself and his mother, Petunia (who regularly doted on her when visited), she was often left alone.

When Alexandra (for that was her name – Alexandra Petunia Dursley) was born, he knew as soon as he held her that she was different from other children. If he was to be quite frank, it frightened him greatly. And that fear grew as she got older, when things – strange things – started happening to her and around her.

For example; one time when she was six months old, Dudley was trying to feed her some smashed peas, but she didn't like it. She became so angry that he was forcing the food on her, that the glass jar of peas in his hand exploded and cut his hand, and left smashed peas all over himself and his daughter.

Then another time, when Alex was a toddler, she wanted her mother to read another story-book to her before she went to sleep, but upon her mother's refusal, the book she wanted to read - which was all the way at the other end of the nursery - somehow appeared in Alexandra's tiny lap, leaving her mother shell shocked.

And yet another time – this time much more recently, at just three months ago – at the playground a few blocks away, Dudley had witnessed her daughter wilting a flower. She had walked up to it and stretched out, and it had immediately wilted upon her touch, causing Alex to grow saddened for a moment, before she decided to go on the swing set.

It was these things that constantly had Dudley in fear – fear of what may happen, or what could be. He always stayed in constant alertness around her, for he knew what might happen… what she might become.

He always felt it around her. Power, radiating off of her, and fear. Fear for her.

Although he would never admit it to you if you asked, he was a little bit afraid of her. But every time he saw her grin up at him, teeth still growing from having lost them, with her big blue eyes – his eyes, and her dark, curly, strawberry blonde hair in tangles and knots from having played outside all day from one of her 'adventures', his fear of her disappeared, and only fear _for_ her, and love remained.

He called her 'His Little Pirate' often times, because of how sly and adventurous she was. When he would take her to the park, she would always head straight for the tower, so she could pretend she was a pirate on a voyage. She was quite the dare-devil, if he was honest with himself - many a time she got in trouble for jumping off of the towers at the playground. One time he asked her why she continued to do dangerous things, and she said 'Because the other kids don't think I'm good enough. If I do things like that, then I can show them that I'm just as good as them, if not better.'

And just like a pirate, she was very curious - oh, so curious. At home, she was always reading and looking up new things on his laptop. Marine biology and gardening were two of her favorite things to learn about, which Dudley thought quite odd, given the fact that she wasn't even eleven.

Yes, these little quirks were what kept him smiling in her presence, and kept him loving her and defending her to his wife when she would say something against his little girl.

Today was a special day for his little girl, and one that he wasn't sure if he was all that excited about, for today was her eleventh birthday. A part of him, the practical, no-nonsense part that his parents instilled in him, hoped that nothing out of the ordinary would happen today.

But the less practical, and more honest part – the part that his father told him to squash – told him that today, he may very well have to give up his little girl.

_But no matter what,_ he decided walking into his work building, _he would love his little girl. No matter what the future held. She was his little girl._


	2. The Unforgettable Birthday

_"Anything is better than lies and deceit!"  
__**\- Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina**_

_"Knowing can be a curse on a person's life. I'd traded in a pack of lies for a pack of truth, and I didn't know which one was heavier. Which one took the most strength to carry around? It was a ridiculous question, though, because once you know the truth, you can't ever go back and pick up your suitcase of lies. Heavier or not, the truth is yours now."  
__**\- Sue Monk Kidd, The Secret Life of Bees**_

**The Unforgettable Birthday**

It was mid-morning by the time one Alexandra Petunia Dursley woke up. She hadn't been able to go to sleep until it was nearly two in the morning, not only because of her sickness, but because of her excitement.

Today, on the ninth of January, was her this tidbit of information, a previous drowsy Alexandra jumped straight up out of bed before running to the other side of her room to look at her reflection in the mirror that hung on her turquoise colored walls.

Upon first glance she visibly grimaced – her hair was sticking up at all a loud sigh, she rummaged through her cosmetic bag (which held her hairbrush and hair ties, along with her acne gel) that she kept under her night table, before finally finding her hairbrush and started the frustrating process of taming her wild hair.

After she decided that her hair was as good as it was going to get, she walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day, and then headed on to the bathroom to do the rest of her morning finishing, Alex headed down stairs to the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch, watching the television while her brother sat on the floor next to the couch playing with some of his toys.

"Good morning, mum," Alex said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alexandra." Her mother said curtly, "I trust you slept well?"

Alex pondered a moment before answering "I slept well enough I suppose."

Her mother nodded absentmindedly, attention now on Ethan.

"Um…. Mum," Alex asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" her mother replied, now bouncing Ethan on her knee muttering things like 'who's mummy's precious little boy? You are!' and 'you're going to be such a handsome lad when you grow up'.

Alex had been going to ask her mum if there was anything special about today, just to see if she remembered, when she changed her mind. Her mother had never paid any special attention to her birthdays sense she was a toddler, so why would that change now? It was obvious since the birth of Ethan (and even before, if she was being quite honest with herself, for her mother took better care of herself with Ethan's pregnancy than with Alex's, or at least, that is what she had been told,) who Elaine's favorite child was, so Alex figured that now with the birth of Ethan, that she'd receive even less attention from her mother than before – and if she was honest with herself, that made her exceedingly jealous of her baby brother.

"Um… never mind," it was a silly reply, but Alex decided it was the best she could come up with.

Elaine didn't answer, for she was far too caught up with her 'dashing little boy' to fully take in what her daughter was saying, if she was saying anything at all.

Elaine knew full well though what Alexandra was going to ask - she was going to ask if Elaine knew it was her birthday, to which the answer would be; of course she knew. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't know her own child's birthday?

When Alex was born, Elaine had been thrilled – it was every mother's dream to have a little girl, one whom they could dress up and go shopping with, paint each others nails, and all those sorts of things... But as Alexandra grew, Elaine's love and adoration of her daughter grew as well – only less, instead of more.

Alex was a very odd child, she was near perfect if Elaine was honest with herself; she never cried as a baby, never begged for attention like Ethan did, but there was something… More, about Alexandra that made Elaine quite frightened. Before she had just thought of her daughter as special, but after accidents started occurring (things breaking, random objects floating either towards her, or away from her), fear took over her. But even when she truly cared about her daughter, there was always a twinge of jealousy underneath. Alexandra wasn't a beautiful girl, per-se, but she had a natural beauty that Elaine did not. Granted – Alexandra did take after her mother; she had her mother's figure, and facial features. Elaine was a beautiful woman too, there was no doubt (although she would look much more beautiful if she ever smiled a true smile, instead of wearing a fake one plastered on her face, or the look that Alex called 'sucking on lemons'). Alexandra's true beauty came from inside her, the happiness that radiated from her - and that was something that no amount of makeup would give Elaine.

But the reason she was jealous of Alexandra was that as soon as she was born, Dudley took more to her, rather than his wife. He was always spoiling the child, as well as her mother-in-law Petunia (who everyone knew despised Elaine, for reasons mostly unknown), who rarely ever showed love or adoration to anyone who wasn't her husband or son.

All of this combined made Elaine quite jealous of her daughter, and it was decided by her that she wasn't going to let a mere babe overshadow her That is why she loved Ethan so – he demanded his mummy's attention constantly, and he looked exactly like his father, minus his eyes (which were Elaine's). To Elaine, he was the perfect, imperfect child. And for that reason (and that reason alone), he was her favorite.

So no – if Elaine could help it, she would not acknowledge her child.

Even if it was said child's eleventh birthday.

However, Elaine did know that because it was Alexandra's birthday, that she deserved some kind of present (for Elaine had bought none, unlike Dudley who had bought several little trinkets for his pride and joy), so she said "Alexandra,"

Alex, who had been in the kitchen getting some cereal for breakfast, and muttering under her breath how 'birthdays are stupid, anyway', walked back into the living room to see what her mother wanted.

"Yes, mum?"

"Alexandra, your grandparents are coming over for a visit later today, they called and wanted me to tell you."

That was a lie; The Elder Dursley's never said they were coming over, but knowing how Alexandra had Petunia tied around her little finger, she figured (begrudgingly) that it wouldn't take much persuasion to have them come over.

"Really?" Alex asked, excited. "Yours or dads?"

"Your father's," Elaine replied, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. It wasn't the genuine one she gave Ethan or Dudley, but even that small, almost nonexistent smile made Alex's heart leap in her chest.

"Wonderful! When is daddy getting off work, today?"

"Your father will arrive home at around four, and considering it is twelve already – my, you slept in late, didn't you? Don't do that again – you'd better hurry and finish your breakfast so you can look presentable, for I shall see if your grandparents can arrive at the same time."

"Thank you mum!" Alex cried, running over to her mum to give her a hug and kiss, but her sudden cry caused Ethan to throw a fit and start crying, which caused Elaine to scowl and say "See what you did? I had just calmed him down. Oh Ethan, it's alright, there, there dear," She cooed, rubbing circles on her sons back.

Alex's joy vanished.

Dejectedly, she returned to the kitchen and stirred her cereal around in her bowl, her hunger having disappeared.

However, she managed to finish her meal, before heading upstairs to make up her bed, and then read a book.

It was a few hours later when she heard cheerful and rather loud voices coming from the living room downstairs.

Excited, Alex jumped off her bed (rather like she had that morning), and headed towards the commotion. "GRANDMUM!" she exclaimed, seeing her grandmother take off her coat.

"Alex, dearest!" Petunia cooed, wrapping her thin arms around her granddaughter's tiny frame. "Happy birthday, my beauty!" Alex laughed and kissed her grandmother on the cheek, adoration for her shining clear in Alex's sapphire blue eyes.

Upon hearing a cough, Alexandra broke the hug between her and her grandmother, and looked at her grandfather – a man by the name of Vernon Dursley, a very no-nonsense man (who got along quite well with her mother, Alex thought bitterly), and despised Alexandra – for what reason? She could never quite be sure – and said "Hello, granddad! How are you?"

He twitched his mustache and in a very gruff voice said (rather shortly), "Hello Alexandra. Happy birthday."

Instead of giving her a hug, like most good grandfathers would do, he simply shook her hand and patted her head, before saying (a hundred times more cheerful and less gruff than before), "Now! Where is my strapping grandson? Doing well, then, is he?" before following Elaine in the living room where Ethan had just awoken from his nap.

"Don't you want to go see the baby, too?" Alex asked her grandmother, unable to keep the jealousy and bitterness out of her voice.

"I will later, but today is your day." her grandmother said, smiling.

She wiped the smile off her face though when she said "Alex, I want you to listen closely to me – don't hate your brother or be jealous of him. It isn't worth it, trust me – I know."

Confused as to why her grandmum would say such a thing, Alex replied "Yes ma'am."

"Now," Petunia said, her cheerful self once again (the cheerful self she was when she was around Alex, that is), "Let's go into the living room and wait on that son of mine to show up."

Grinning, Alex nodded and followed her grandmother in the living room to converse and await the return of her father.

It was nearly six o'clock, and the Dursley's (including Dudley, who had gotten home a few minutes after his parents had arrived,) were all sitting in the living room, Alex on the floor and her ten presents beside her, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Now," Petunia said brightly, "Start with granddaddie's and mine, first, darling,"

Smiling, Alex placed the bag in her lap, ready to take out the tissue paper and see what was inside, when there was a strange, tapping-like noise coming from the window.

"What was that?" Alex asked, curious.

"Urm, I'm sure it's nothing," Dudley said quickly.

"I'm sure I heard something…" Alex replied, but continued to open her present anyway.

It was a beautiful necklace with a heart charm on the end, a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Thank you, grandmum, thank you granddad!" Alex cried happily, throwing her arms around said grandparents.

Before she sat back down, though, she heard the tapping noise again – this time louder and more distinct that before.

"I knew I heard something!" Alex said, walking over to the window where the noise was coming from, and opened it.

To her utmost surprise, an owl flew in, and landed on the back of an empty chair in front of the window.

"What the- what's this?" Alex asked (mostly to herself) when she noticed that the owl was carrying a letter in its beak.

Not paying attention to the protests that were coming from her father or his parents, she cautiously took the letter from the bird, and looked at it. It was addressed to her!

It was a rather old-fashioned envelope with thick paper, and neat scrawl on the front that said "Miss Alexandra Dursley," very clearly, and on the back had a strange sort of stamp that had a giant "H" on it, and a red wax seal with the same shrugging, she opened it and took out the contents.

It said;

_Dear Miss. Dursley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equitpment. Term begins on September 1.  
We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry  
Headmistress; Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, second class, Order of Merlin, first class)._

Confused as to what it is she had just read, Alex looked up at her father.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Alex asked.

There was silence.

Again, she asked, "Daddy, am I a witch?"

For Dudley, this is what he had been dreading. He had known this day would come, even after eleven years of denial. He saw his mother take several deep breaths as to calm herself, most likely reliving the two times this had happened in her lifetime before, his father looking very red in the face and angry (he was almost sure that he saw a vain popping out of his temple), and his wife looking very curious, angry, and disbelieving.

"Daddy," his daughter asked after reading the contents of the letter, "am I a witch?"

Suddenly the room grew very tense with anger, rage, and one word cut the silence, like an executioner beheading a criminal.

"Yes." Was her father's simple, hesitant, yet truthful sigh.

...Then everything blew up.


	3. The Overflowing Kettle, Ready To Explode

**"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter - can it be that I'm not meant to play this part?**

**Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.**

**Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

**Somehow I cannot hide, who I am - though I've tried.**

**When will my reflection show, who I am inside?**

**When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"**

**-Reflection, Mulan**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Overflowing Kettle, Ready to Explode**

"WHAT?!" Was Vernon Dursley's booming cry of outrage, mixed with Elaine's shrill "You've got to be joking!" and Ethan's wailing at the loud noise.

Petunia just sat in her chair, pursing her lips with a faraway look in her eyes.

Dudley was standing still, white-faced and frigid, taking in the scene in front of him. He then noticed Alex for the first time since he answered her question.

She was standing quite still, as if she was a statue, and looked as pale as a ghost. Her facial expression held no emotion, but in her eyes Dudley could see the various thoughts and emotions going through her, consuming her. Confusion, disbelief, curiosity, sadness, yet a flair of happiness, wonder, and recognition.

"I'm a witch?" Was her quiet question. It was a question that didn't need answering – for quite clearly, she was a witch; she had the letter in her hand to prove it!

"Now, son," Vernon's gruff voice said, "If this is a joke, we can put it all behind us. We can forget all that has happened today, and move on."

"Dad," Dudley said exasperated, "this isn't a joke. That letter is legitimate,"

Once again, Dudley could have sworn that he saw a vain pop in his father's temple. Dudley gulped in fear.

"What is going on?!" Elaine cried. "What do you mean my daughter is a witch? Dudley – are you drunk? And Alexandra – where did that letter come from? What in heaven's name is going on?"

Elaine was on the verge of collapsing from shock - and she had good reason to. After all, this entire situation was completely foreign to her, and something she would have never dreamed in her entire life.

Dudley sat back down in his chair cradling his head in his hands, too tired and emotionally drained to reply.

"It's my fault," Petunia said, quietly (although she was heard by everyone in the room).

"What do you mean, grandmum?" Alex asked, walking over to where her grandmother was sitting. Alex noticed her grandmother had traces of tears on her face, and that worried her even more - her grandmother _never _cried. **_Never_**.

"Do you know how I am a witch?"

Petunia nodded sadly. "The magic is from my side of the family. My sister, Lily, was a witch. She married a wizard, and they had a son who was also magical. They all three went to that school that your letter came from,"

"What is this load of rubbish?!" Elaine cried, "What are you talking about? Magic isn't real! It's only in fairy stories – magic isn't real! It can't be! You're all off your rocker – all of you! You're lying! Dudley – you're all lying!" the last few moments of Elaine's rant was bordering on hysterical.

"Elaine!" Dudley yelled over his wife's voice. "We're not lying. Calm down, it will be alright, I promise."

"What do you mean 'calm down', I am perfectly calm! My husband and mother-in-law have just told me my only daughter – my first born – is a witch! We have a witch in the family! Why shouldn't I be calm?"

"Shouldn't I be the one screaming?" Alex asked, mostly to herself. "I mean, I'm the one who is supposed to be a witch, after all. None of you,"

Alex was very wise for a girl of eleven years old. She had always been able to read people like she read one of her books - and she could read her family well enough to understand that this would not end well.

Elaine started sobbing and screaming about how 'I'm dreaming, this is all a bad dream – I'll wake up and it will be over!' and 'Liars! You're lying – all of you!'

The only comment Alex had to say about that was _"She's going to ruin her makeup if she keeps that up..."_ Which she mentally scolded herself for thinking that, almost immediately afterwards.

Vernon was so red, and looked so horrified, that Alex thought he might explode from his anger.

"Petunia," He said in a very tight voice, "I'm going home. Are you coming?"

That last sentence was somewhat threatening, but her grandmother stayed firm and said "No. I'll come along later. I need to explain things to Alex and Elaine."

Vernon nodded once, still enraged, before he turned on Alexandra and said "Listen here, girl – if I find out that this isn't a joke, and that if you do go to that god-forsaken school for freaks, you can be sure that you'll be no granddaughter of mine. You always were such a disappointment to me, always doing freakish things, not being normal like other children-"

"FATHER!" Dudley yelled, cutting off his father mid-rant. "If you're going to talk to my daughter like that, you can leave right now."

Vernon looked somewhat abashed at how his son was talking to him, but he nodded and said "Indeed I shall. I don't want to stay here longer than is possible. Petunia, I shall see you when you return home. Goodnight Elaine, Ethan. Dudley." And ignoring his granddaughter completely, he exited to the entryway, put on his coat and hat, and walked out the door.

There was a tense silence before Alex asked nervously, "Can someone please tell me… what exactly is going on?"

Elaine was still blowing her nose and trying to calm herself down, having just put Ethan to bed.

"Yes, well," Dudley began, but his mother Petunia cut him off. "I should explain."

And so she did.

She explained to Alex and Elaine all about how when Petunia was younger, she had a sister named Lily, and when Lily turned eleven she received a letter to a place called Hogwarts, in which the letter stated she was, in fact, a witch.

She also explained how she felt hatred and jealous towards her sister, which resulted in her spending many of her adult years as a bitter, hard-hearted woman. She also told them what muggles were, muggle-born (which is what Alex was), half-blood, and pureblood.

She explained how her nephew, Harry Potter, was what the wizard world called "'the chosen one', or some such nonsense," she said, and how an evil wizard by the name of – here Petunia paused, either trying to remember his name, or contemplating whether or not she should say it, if she in fact knew.

After a moment she continued – An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort murdered Lily and her husband, leaving Harry an orphan, and when the wizard tried killing the babe, the curse used backfired, resulting in killing him instead.

She went on to explain what she knew of the happenings while Harry was at Hogwarts during his teenage years, Dudley cutting in to tell about the Dementors and the Order of the Phoenix and his involvement regarding them, and about the Final Battle at Hogwarts (they had found out all about that because of a letter Harry had written them, letting them know 'all was well').

By the end of all this, both Elaine and Alex were flabbergasted.

Alex had a look of wonder and complete amazement on her face, while her mother had a look of the utmost horror.

Right as Alex was going to say something, her mother interrupted. "You mean to say that I married a family that produces freaks?! And you didn't think it important to inform me of this?! What kind of people are you?! I knew I shouldn't have married you, Dudley! You know what? I'm leaving."

And she sat up from the couch which she was occupying, and stormed up stairs – presumably to pack.

"Elaine – wait!" Dudley shouted after her, running up the stairs taking two at a time.

Alex sat on the floor, where she had been sitting the whole time, presents still sitting beside her, unopened, while her grandmother still sat, occupying the winged back chair.

Upstairs they heard muffled shouts and screams, as well as crying (presumably a mixture of Ethan and Elaine).

During all this, Alex's face was emotionless, expressionless. It was as if she was numb as to what was happening around her, something, which through all of the chaos that had ensued, had her worried.

Petunia stayed in her seat, wringing her hands, and occasionally flinching when she heard the loud _crash _from a pottery lamp, or a _thud _of a book.

It was obvious to both her and Alex, that Elaine was in a dangerous mood.

After what seemed like an eternity to Alex, she heard her father start coming down the stairs, and a moment later, appeared in the living room.

"Your mother is staying."

Hope and joy sprang up in Alex's eyes, but was squashed back down when Dudley continued saying "But I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, and she doesn't want to see either of us until she has 'thought things through'."

"I'm extremely sorry your birthday turned out like this, Alex." Petunia said after a moment's pause.

"It's alright, grandmum." was Alex's quiet reply.

After Petunia left, after talking with her son quietly, Dudley went over to Alex and knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

"Pirate," he murmured quietly, "do you want to open the rest of your presents?"

He already knew the answer, but just wanted to ask. He was proven right when his daughter responded, "No thank you daddy. I'm just going to take them up and go to bed. I'll open them in the morning. Thank you anyway, though."

Gathering the presents in her arms, she stood up and headed for the stairs.

Before she was halfway upstairs, though, Dudley stopped her, saying, "Alexandra?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes daddy. I know."

"You'll always be my little girl. And you know – you don't have to go to Hogwarts. But you don't have to stay here either."

"When do I have to make my decision?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

"July 31st. Hogwarts starts on the first of September."

"Alright. I'll think about it, is that okay?"

He smiled, one that didn't fully reach his eyes. "Alright, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dudley whispered after he heard her door close.

He whirled around and kicked the couch as hard as he could with a loud curse. This wasn't supposed to happen. His daughter wasn't supposed to be a witch – she was supposed to be normal.

That isn't to say that he wouldn't love her – he would always love Alex, she was his little girl for heaven's sake! His first born! – But he didn't want this for her. He knew that muggle-born's were teased, from certain things Harry had said, and he knew that there was a big chance that they were still teased, even after that wizard… What's-his-name had been killed, and his followers imprisoned.

_But_, Dudley thought, sourly, _she's being teased here, too._ And that was true, for every time she came home from school there were traces of tears on her face. The children would laugh at her and throw things at her for being different, and for not having friends. _Maybe… maybe Hogwarts would be of help to her - do her some good_. And with that thought, he went to bed on the couch, not even bothering to put on his pajamas, and from all of the stress he had gathered throughout the day, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Not Alex, however, who even after opening her gifts (She had received Sense and Sensibility from her father, as well as a few meaningless board games from various relatives. Her mother had gotten her nothing.), still felt the same as before – surprised, saddened, happy, and curious.

How could she be a witch?

She always knew she was different – for goodness' sake, she was teased all the time at school for being a 'freak', so of course she knew she was different – but this… This was not at all what she had ever expected to hear.

The words "You're a witch," kept playing in her head.

She just couldn't believe it. She wanted to, and she was starting to, but it was almost impossible.

It was a dream. A dream come true, she thought.

Suddenly she got out of bed and went to her bookcase, before finding her journal which she had had sense she was six (of course, at that time, her writing was mainly illegible scribbles and pictures, but once she hit eight she started writing her true feelings and thoughts in it. It was the closest thing she had to a friend, honestly), got out a pen, and started writing.

_January 5, 2017_

_Today was my birthday. I'm not going to go in detail about the presents – although I will say I got the book I wanted – but I needed to get some things off my chest._

_I got a letter today. It was from a school. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. It stated that I was a witch._

_How could that be? I know I'm different._

_I've always been different. I feel different then the other boys and girls._

_But… can I actually be a real life witch? Honestly and truly? How is things like this even possible?_

_I thought magic only existed in books like Narnia, Lord of the Rings, or Sleeping Beauty and all of the other Disney movies! But… to have it be real life?_

_It's just so hard to understand. But then again, it isn't. Things that philosophers and scientists can't explain, perhaps that's magic? I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it?_

_But wow. A witch!_

_I'm not sure whether or not I should go to this school though._

_Mum threw a fit – she almost left today. I don't mean for a visit, I mean she almost left for good. I can't live without mum. That's a lie – I probably could, but dad and Ethan couldn't – I'm only eleven! I can't take care of him! And dad works all the time. She'd probably take him with her if she did leave, but that would only break dad's heart more. I'm not sure if learning magic is worth losing a mother and brother. And grandfather._

_Granddad said that if I went there he'd disown me (okay, he didn't say that, he just said I wouldn't be his granddaughter anymore. But that's the same thing, right?)._

_But… I'm always teased at school. I don't have friends, because odd things always happen around me, and they say I'm odd. I'm a freak, they say._

_If I go to that school, maybe I would have friends._

_Maybe I could be 'normal', if there even is such a thing. I… I don't want to be who mother or grandfather expects me to be._

_I want to be who dad and grandmum expects me to be – myself._

_But what truly is me? Am I a witch, or a freak?_

_There is a difference. I just don't know if going to a school is worth all the tension._

_It's one in the morning though, and I'm tired, and need to think on things._

_So goodnight._

_Alex_


	4. Diagon Alley

**"Such beauty that for a minute**  
**death and ambition, even love,**  
**doesn't enter into this.**

**Happiness. It comes on**  
**unexpectedly. And goes beyond, really,**  
**any early morning talk about it."**

**Happiness - Poem by Raymond Carver**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Diagon Alley**

It had been seven months since Alex's birthday (which was certainly one to remember, in her book, anyway), and she had come to a decision.

She was going to Hogwarts, whether her mother and grandfather approved, or not.

At the beginning of August, another letter from Hogwarts came (thankfully when her mother was shopping, so she was not at home to throw a fit), which turned out to be the perfect timing, as not only did Alex need to let the school know she was determined to go, but she needed directions for where to buy all of the items on her list.

A few days after her owl set off back to the school, she received a reply – the deputy headmaster, Professor Longbottom, had written stating that Hogwarts acknowledged her as a student now, and that written enclosed in the letter was directions to the Leaky Cauldron (whatever that was, Alex thought), and just to ask 'Hannah' where Diagon Alley was (which, Alex presumed, was where she was to buy her school supplies).

She could hardly wait.

It was now the third week of August, and there was only six days left until Alex was headed to Hogwarts. Today was also the day that her father had decided on driving her to 'The Leaky Cauldron' so she would be able to buy all the items on her school-supply list.

"Alex," Dudley called from the bottom of the steps, "Are you ready to go, yet?"

"Just a moment!"Alex cried, struggling to hurry and put on her socks.

"There we go!" She said to herself.

"Coming!" She yelled, running down the stairs.

"I'm ready," She said, grinning, standing in front of her father.

Dudley chuckled and said "Well hurry up, then, we don't have all day!" But he winked at her, letting her know that it was all right.

"Where are you two going?" Elaine asked, from the living room.

"We're going to buy my school supplies, mum," Alexandra said, tentatively. "Do you want to come?"

"Ha!" Elaine scoffed, "Why would I want to go to a place crawling with freaks? No thank you, I'm going to stay here at home, with my non-freak child." Elaine strode into the kitchen, clearly stating that the conversation was closed.

Sighing, Alexandra followed her father out of the door and into the car, where they head out to London to search for 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

After an hour or so, they made it to where the Leaky Cauldron was located.

"There it is, I see it!" Alex cried, happily, upon seeing the sign that clearly stated 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"What? What do you see? I don't see anything," Dudley asked, confused.

"Maybe muggles can't see it?" Alex asked, more to herself. "Well, follow me, maybe you can still enter?"

Dragging her father with her, Alex opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they entered, Alex heard her father gasp. Looking around, there was several witches and wizards, one of the witches doing wandless magic, summoning a chair to her to seat her friend. That in itself had Alex and Dudley both with jaws open, but Alex was in complete awe for everything – this was the kind of surroundings she was going to be in for the rest of her life – school life, anyway.

She felt a thrill of excitement running through her veins at that moment. She quickly recovered herself, however, and walked up to the lady standing behind the bar, wiping the counters.

"Excuse me, miss," Alex asked, politely, "Do you know where I might get to Diagon Alley? I'm a Muggle Born, you see, and my father and I have never been."

The woman behind the counter glanced up at Alex, and with a grin said "Oh, of course, sweetie – you and your father follow me, please,"

Dudley and Alex followed the woman through a back door and stopped in front of a brick wall. Alex couldn't hear what the woman was saying, but she was muttering to herself, while taking out her wand and pressing it against the brick wall.

Instantly, the bricks began shifting, causing both Dudley and Alex to step a pace back. After a moment the bricks created an archway, and through that archway was almost like another world.

'But then again, it probably is another world,' thought Alex.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The woman said. "But, now then, just take out your list – you did bring your list with you, right?" Upon seeing Alex's nod, she continued. "Just take out your list and go by the instructions. For robes you'll want to go to Madam Malkins, for a wand you'll want Olivanders, and so on. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, while Dudley asked "But we don't have any wizarding money – where do we exchange our coins?"

The woman laughed and slapped her forehead. "Oh, I'm such a scatter brain – I'm sorry. You'll want to go to Gringotts, that giant white building there, can't miss it. Well, I must be getting back to the Cauldron. Nice to have met you! My name is Hannah, by the way. Goodbye!"

Dudley and Alex looked at each other before making the trek to the bank.

Alex was not afraid at all to admit that she was petrified of the goblins. They were the type of creatures you'd see in a sci-fi movie, or a horror film, or something equally disturbing.

However, they had been able to exchange their 'muggle money' into 'wizarding coins'. Alex was in awe of the strange coins, they looked so foreign to her, and interesting.

She knew her father was equally interested in the money, but he tried not to show it.

"So," Dudley said, "What do you want to get first? Robes, cauldron, books, pet, or wand?"

"Um, clothes," Alexandra replied. Nodding, Dudley grabbed his daughter's hand and strode into Madam Malkin's store.

Nothing particularly interesting happened while they were there, unless you count Alex being pricked by a stray needle from Madam Malkin while being fitted interesting or important.

After they got the necessary clothing items, they bought Alexandra a cauldron and some glass vials, her books, and then set off to the animal emporium.

"Now, I know you've wanted a cat for as long as I can remember, so I will allow you to buy a cat, if you so choose," her father said upon entering the store.

Shrieking with delight, Alex fled off to where the cats were being held. There were many different types of cats and kittens – Persian cats, Siamese, Russian blues, tabby, ginger, American long and short haired – you name it, that store probably had it. In the end, Alex decided on an American short haired male kitten.

"What are you going to name him?" the shopkeeper asked when ringing the animal up. Dudley, who was standing next to Alex, too, appeared interested in her response.

"I think I'm going to name him…. Bilbo, what do you think, daddy?"

Dudley laughed and said "I'm sure he'll bring honor to that name, sweetie."

The shop keeper obviously had no idea what was so funny about the name 'Bilbo', so decided on nodding his head, smiling tightly and said "Have a good year at Hogwarts, little one," yelling over her shoulder an 'I will!' Alex and her father walked across the street to mark the last thing off their list – a wand.

"Daddy," Alex whispered, suddenly frightened.

"What is it, sweet heart?" Dudley asked, worried.

"What if I don't get a wand? What if I'm not really a witch, and this has been a horribly long dream? What if-"

"Alexandra Petunia Dursley," Dudley said, suddenly stern.

Alex looked up.

"You're a witch. I've known you were a witch since the moment you were born – no, don't ask me how I knew, I just had a sixth sense – point is, you are a witch. You will be getting that wand, and you will go to Hogwarts, despite what your mother and grandfather may prefer." He muttered that last part to himself, but Alex still heard him.

"Alright. I can do this," she said to herself.

Standing up straight with her shoulders back, Alex opened the door to Olivander's Wands.

Upon entering the shop, it was incredibly dusty and dark and crowded. There were dozens upon dozens of bookshelves filled to the brim with long, rectangular boxes.

"Just give me a moment," came a hoarse voice from the back room.

It was then that Alex noticed a father and son, both with platinum blonde hair, the man being about her own father's age, and the boy looking to be her age as well.

"Hello," Alex said, walking up to the boy. "I'm Alex Dursley, what's your name?"

The boy looked up to his father before saying "I'm Scorpius Malfoy…" The boy seemed hesitant to say his name, but upon seeing no fear or disgust on Alex's face, he smiled briefly.

"Oh, what an interesting name. That makes my own name seem quite plain and insignificant, now," she said, laughing. "Are you a first year?" She asked.

"Yes, I am!" Scorpius said. "What house do you want to get in?"

"House?" Alex asked in confusion.

Recognition dawned upon Scorpius face and he said "You're muggleborn, aren't you? Well, no matter – there are four houses in Hogwarts, each one is suited to that child's personality or traits. There's Hufflepuff – where the patient, kind, loyal and hardworking go, there's Ravenclaw – the house for the witty, intelligent and creative go (or the stuck up ones, depending on who you ask),

"there's Slytherin – that's where my entire family has gone, from the beginning of time – where the determined and cunning go, then there's Gryffindor. Gryffindor is where the noble, brave, loyal and courageous go. It's also the house where Harry Potter himself was put in! It's also the house where I want to go, if I don't get Slytherin."

Alex grinned, "My cousin is Harry Potter! Well, he's daddy's cousin – isn't that right daddy?" Alex said, looking at her father.

Dudley nodded his head "Yeah, he was. Didn't know he was in the 'brave' house, though – I would have said 'rash' instead."

Scorpius' father chuckled and said "That, my friend, I will agree with you on. I'm Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father."

Dudley nodded and said "Dudley Dursley."

At that moment Mr. Olivander walked back in with some more boxes, and piled them on the counter.

"Now, then. Here we go – I think I found the one for you, Mr. Malfoy." And opening the box, he continued, "Holly, 10 ¼ inches, unicorn core, slightly bendy. A beautiful wand, only for those with a pure heart."

Timidly Scorpius reached out and grabbed the wand.

Immediately, blue sparks flew out of it.

Draco clapped his son on the shoulder grinning, and Mr. Olivander smiled and said "I believe we have found the wand for you! I believe you will do great things with that wand, my young sir. Great, great things. That will be ten galleons, please," upon paying, Scorpius turned to his father and asked "Dad, can I stay and watch Alex pick out her wand?"

Draco glanced at Dudley and upon seeing his shrug he said "Sure, son. I'll be waiting outside, come and get me when you're through."

Alex walked up to Mr. Olivander.

"Ah," he said, taking a good look at her. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet – name's Olivander. What might be yours?"

"A-Alexandra, sir. Alexandra Dursley."

"Wonderful. What is your dominant hand, please?" He asked, as a magical measuring tape started measuring Alex's arms, legs, nose, and everything in between.

"M-my right hand." She stuttered.

"Excellent," Olivander said, more to himself than to Alex.

"Aha! Here we go. Apple wood, 13 inches long, dragon heartstring. Go on, pick it up!"

Upon doing so, Alex was zapped, causing Olivander to snatch it back, muttering "No, no, that will never do. Hmm…"

After trying out ten more wands – all of which causing havoc on the room – Alex was feeling depressed.

"Not to worry, dear, not to worry – I believe I have found the right wand for you, yes, yes,"

"That's what you said the other ten times, too," Alex muttered, causing Scorpius to snicker behind his hand, and Dudley to smile somewhat.

"Aha! Here we are," Olivander said, holding a box.

The wand he took out was quite plain, but beautiful in its own right – it was a light brown, with Celtic carvings where the handle would be, and it curled around itself somewhat.

"Rowan wood, 11 inches long, Unicorn core, extremely flexible."

Upon picking the wand up, Alex knew it was hers. Purple sparks flew out of her wand, causing her to know without a doubt that it was, indeed, made for her.

"Ah! There, what did I tell you? That will be seven galleons, please,"

When Alex walked up to give the wand maker the money, he surprised her by leaning down towards her and saying "Something I thought you and Mr. Malfoy ought to know - I told his father this - is that young Malfoy's wand core, as well as yours, are brothers. The hairs in which your wand cores were made, was from the same Unicorn. They are unable to turn against each other. Keep that in mind in future."

With a confused expression on her face, Alex, Dudley and Scorpius walked out, where Draco was waiting for his son.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" Alex said, hugging Scorpius and catching him off guard. "I suppose I'll see you on September the first?"

"Yes, you will." Scorpius replied, "See you then!" And off they went in their opposite directions – Scorpius and Draco to buy something else, and Alex and Dudley back to the Leaky Cauldron to return home, making Alex even more excited than before.

I may or may not have made my first friend! And a magical one, at that! And I'm going to Hogwarts in less than a week! Oh, I do hope the week flies by!

It was safe to say that Alex went to bed that night, feeling happier than she had in a long time.


	5. The Sorting

**You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Sorting**

Alex was woken up out of a deep sleep by her father shaking her shoulders.

"Alex, Alex, honey, it's time for school,"

"Mhmm…. I don't wanna go to school, lemmie go back… to… sleep…" she mumbled, half asleep.

Dudley laughed and asked "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yes." Was Alex' huff.

"Fine, I'll simply let Headmistress McGonagall know you don't want go to Hogwarts…"

And with that, he turned away, walking towards the door.

"Mhmm… McGonagall… Hogwarts…. Wait. HOGWARTS!"

Alex jumped up out of her bed and started dancing around saying "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

The dance she was doing seemed to be a mix between the Single Ladies dance and Gangnam Style, resulting in a laughing Dudley.

"Alright, Alex – make up your bed and get ready, we leave in an hour to go to the train station."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Alex said, saluting him jokingly.

After her father left, she continued dancing while making up her bed.

She couldn't believe it – it was finally September first! She was going to a Magical School!

She would have never believed she would be happy to go to school – despite the fact that she was relatively intelligent and enjoyed reading, did not mean that she liked putting forth effort in learning.

But, Alex thought, school's bound to be interesting, now – it's a magical school for goodness' sake!

After thirty minutes, she had cleaned her room (she made sure that it was spotless, after all – it would be nearly a year before she would enter it again), took her shower, and gotten dressed.

Heading downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal, she made a quick pit stop in the living room.

"Good morning, baby brother!" She said to Ethan, who was sitting on the floor watching Sesame Street.

Kissing him on the cheek she said "Believe it or not, I will miss you while I'm gone! Who knows? Maybe someday you'll come to Hogwarts, too! How thrilling would that be?"

"It would most certainly not be thrilling," Elaine said, walking in. "One freak in this family is enough."

Alex stood back up and went in the kitchen to get her breakfast without a word to her mother. Sighing, she thought why can't she understand that this isn't my fault? It's a gift – not a curse. She should stop treating it as such,

"Are you ready, sweet heart?" Dudley asked, walking in to the kitchen.

Standing up and putting her bowl in the sink, Alex replied "Yes, sir,"

"Alright then, say goodbye to your mum and brother and then we'll be going."

"Bye, Ethan," Alex cooed to her brother before giving him a kiss on the forehead and him giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, giggling as he did so.

Smiling, Alex tore herself away from her brother before turning to her mother.

"Bye, mum. I'll see you for Christmas break." Elaine gave a short nod before hugging her daughter stiffly.

"Well, we best be off!" Dudley said, awkwardly.

Alex nodded before waving to her mum and brother one more time and headed out the door, trunk and cat in tow.

The drive to Kings Cross Station was unnervingly silent. Alex didn't dare interrupt said silence, but it made her wish that time would hurry up.

Dudley was nervous as well – only not for the same reason his daughter was. He wanted her to go to Hogwarts, yes, but the more miles he put behind him, and the closer he was to Kings Cross, he was starting to wonder if this was entirely a good idea – sending his only daughter to a magical school and all. This was the reason he was so quiet the entire drive – he was having an internal battle.

Then as they neared the station, he wondered what house Alex would be sorted in – he had no idea that Alex was wondering the very same thing.

Would she be put in Hufflepuff, the house of the patient, and hardworking? No… she didn't think so. She was patient (sometimes), and she was hardworking – but only if the task she was doing fascinated her. Otherwise, she wasn't very hardworking, and she got fed up with people a lot of times.

Would she be put in Ravenclaw - the house of the creative, and witty? She liked to think that she was creative – oh, if you looked in her closet, you'd find at least five boxes full of old artwork she had completed – and she was very smart (but once again, she really only put forth an effort in her studies if the subject interested her).

That only left Gryffindor – the house of the brave, brash and loyal, and Slytherin – the house of the cunning, manipulative and determination. She would admit that she was cunning. She would also admit she was very brash – she often said and did things that ended up getting her in trouble (although if asked she would tell you that it was worth it).

But, in all honesty, she wasn't sure which house she would rather be put in.

**~oOo~**

"Are you sure that this is how you get to Platform 9 ¾?" Alex asked her father for the fifth time.

Dudley, exasperated, said yet again "Yes, Alex. You run through the barrier."

"But can you get through? You're a Muggle,"

"Well, thanks, I feel so much better about myself," Dudley said sarcastically. "But yes, I'm sure. Now come on,"

Alex took a deep breath behind her trolley. Dudley put his arms on either side of hers, hands on the trolley, and then started running towards the barrier.

Instead of hitting the wall like Alex expected her and her father to do, they made it to the other side.

She was in awe – there was a scarlet locomotive that said "Hogwarts Express", and the platform was extremely crowded. There were parents hugging their children, mothers were crying, fathers were either stern or playful, kids were running around, trying to get their luggage on the train… it was incredible.

"Do you need help with your trunk, sweetie?" Dudley asked after a moment – for he too, was in awe of the platform, as he had never really paid attention to it when he was younger, feeling far too jealous and disgusted of his cousin. Speaking of cousins…

"Dudley?" A voice called.

Dudley turned around, and saw someone who he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity.

"Harry?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dudley, it is you!" Harry was now within arm's length from Dudley, and giving him a handshake, he asked in a confused tone "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter," Dudley said, wrapping his arm around Alex, "Is starting her first term at Hogwarts this year."

At this, Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Your daughter? A witch?"

"Well, I do believe that that is what they call people like me, yes," Alex said, sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and said "How's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia taking it?"

"Grandpa disowned me, grandma loves me, and mum hates me." Alex said, before her dad could reply.

Harry looked to Dudley, as if to confirm what he had heard.

Dudley nodded and said "Yeah, sadly. Elaine isn't… too keen on magic. I knew there was a possibility that Alex could be a witch, but I didn't really think it important enough to bring up to Elaine, and, well, I guess I should've."

Harry nodded in understanding and said "I've got three kids now,"

"You married that friend's sister, right? Gwen?" Dudley asked.

"Ginny," Harry corrected, "And yeah, I did. But I've got three kids now, James is already in Hogwarts – starting his third year, and Albus is starting his first year, too. Ron and Hermione – my friends – daughter, Rose, is starting her first year at Hogwarts, as well, so you won't be alone."

Alex smiled up at him, nodding her head in thanks. "Dad, I've got to go now,"

At Alex saying this, Harry said "Yeah, I've got to say bye to my kids, too. Hey Dudley – don't leave the platform yet, I'll catch back up with you. It was nice meeting you, Alex. I'll be sure to tell my kids, as well as their cousins, to watch out for you, alright?"

And then Harry walked back into the crowd, blocking him from view.

"Alright Alex." Dudley said, now giving his attention to his daughter. "Do you have everything?"

Rolling her eyes, good naturedly, Alex replied "Yes, dad. I have everything. And yes," she interrupted before her father could say anything, "I'll be sure to owl you and let you know how my studies are going, and what house I'm sorted in… I do hope I don't get put into Hufflepuff, that house sounds awful," She said, frowning.

Dudley laughed and said "I don't know too much about the houses, only what I heard that boy tell you, as well as what Harry had mentioned in passing, so I'm not one to judge. Now," Dudley said, becoming more serious, "I love you, and please, if you need anything, let me know."

Alex nodded, tears coming into her eyes. "I love you too, dad. I'll miss you," And after giving him a long hug, she grabbed her trunk, as well as Bilbo's carrier, and climbed upon the train.

As soon as she got on the train, it gave a swift movement forward, signaling that it was starting to leave the station, which almost had Alex falling down, before she was able to catch herself.

Shaking herself off, she started looking for a compartment.

After passing a few full ones, she reached one which had three boys in it – one raven haired boy, an auburn haired boy, and a blonde haired boy. They were quite rowdy, Alex noticed, but as the rest of the compartments were already full, she decided she'd take her chances.

Opening the compartment door, the boys silenced immediately to look at their intruder.

"Um, excuse me," Alex began, "All the other compartments are full. May I sit here?" She bit her lip nervously, awaiting their answer.

"Sure!" The redhead said, grinning. "Let me help you with your trunk,"

After taking it from her, the nameless boy put it above the seats where, she assumed, their trunks were as well. After sitting down, and motioning for Alex to sit down next to him (Which she did, still holding onto Bilbo's carrier), he introduced himself.

"The name's Fred Weasley, Fred Arthur Weasley the II, to be exact."

"I'm Louis Weasley, his cousin," the blonde haired boy said, and then the black haired boy next to him said "And I'm James Potter, James Sirius Potter the II. What's your name?"

"Oh!" Alex said, recognizing who the boy sitting across from her was, "You're James! You're Harry Potter's son, aren't you? We're cousins! I'm Alex Dursley – well, Alexandra Petunia Dursley. Our dad's are cousins, my grandma and your grandma were sisters. I just found out I'm a witch too, how exciting is that? I can't wait for school…. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry…"

Louis and Fred laughed. "It's alright," Louis said, "I think first years are excused for rambling, and therefore, forgiven."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Excuse this one, he was nearly put in Ravenclaw, and only got sorted into Gryffindor out of sheer spunk." That sent Fred, Louis, and Alex into laughter.

Strangely enough, James was silent.

"Hey, mate," Fred said, "You're being awfully quiet - you just found out you have yet ANOTHER cousin, do you really hate us all that much?"

James' jaw was set, as if he was trying to keep himself from saying something.

It didn't work.

"You know that your grandparents and your pig of a dad tortured my dad, right? That they kept him locked up in a broom cupboard for the first eleven years of his life, right?"

At this Alex's face went very pale. She should have known that even in this place people would hate her for one reason or another.

"James, stop it," Louis said.

James ignored him.

"And that they beat him and starved him too, did you know that?" James continued. "He was given hand-me-down clothes all throughout his life - not even good clothes! Raggedy clothes! He was abused by them!"

"JAMES, ENOUGH!" Louis shouted, while Fred did a full-body-bind on him, causing him to stiffen immediately in his seat, keeping him from uttering another word.

Alex was trying very hard to keep from sobbing.

"Look, Alex, I'm awfully sorry about James," Louis said,

"He just doesn't know when to keep his bloody mouth shut," Fred finished.

"Hee really is a great guy, though," Louis added.

Alex nodded her head, getting up. "It's alright, he had every right to say what he did. My family did do that to him. Can you hand me my cat carrier and luggage? I think it's best for all of us if I find another compartment."

The boys nodded their heads and smiled sadly, grabbing said luggage for her and handing it to her.

"If you get sorted into Gryffindor, I don't care what James says, just ignore him and find us out - we'll help you with all of the ropes." Louis said.

"Yeah, just so long as you get sorted into Slytherin!" Fred said, half jokingly, half seriously.

Alex smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, and I won't. So-long,"

And lifting her luggage, she walked out in search of a new compartment.

After wandering the corridor for several minutes, she had started to give up hope of ever finding an empty compartment, when at last, she found one. But as soon as she opened the door, she stopped.

There was a boy already sitting in it.

She turned to go when his voice called out, "Wait! Please don't leave, there's plenty of room."

She turned around and smiled nervously. Putting her luggage on the empty seat, she sat down beside it. Now that she had sat down, she was able to get a better look at the boy.

He had auburn hair and green eyes, and if somebody had walked by the compartment, they might say that he and Alex looked almost like twins.

But no one did.

"I'm Albus Potter, what's your name?" The boy asked.

Alex's face, which had been red in a mixture of sorrow from James' taunting and embarrassment from having to sit with this new stranger, turned white as a sheet.

"Um... I-I-I..."

Albus gave a half-smile. "I should have known you would be embarrassed, most people are when they find out who I am. But please don't, dad is the hero, the only thing I ever did that was half-way heroic was keeping the toilet from overflowing last month."

He had meant for that to get a laugh out of Alex and break the tension. It did neither.

"I-I-I'm... I'm your cousin, Alex Dursley..."

She waited for the verbal bashing, the anger, the clenched fists - something to come. Nothing did. The only reaction that Albus gave was a confused smile.

"Why are you so nervous, then? We're family."

Alex shrugged embarrassed. "I don't know, your brother, James, wasn't too keen on me when we met. His friends had to put a spell on him - petrificus totalus, I believe is what they used - to keep him from hitting me."

Albus fumed. "James is too much of a bloody Gryffindor for his own bloody good."

After calming himself down he continued. "I'm sorry he treated you as he did. That isn't how mum taught him to be." "Aren't you angry at me? For what my grandparents and dad did to your dad?"

Albus shrugged. "I guess I should be, but the past is in the past, isn't it? That's like blaming the children of death eaters - which most are home schooled or go to Durmstrang, just to avoid the teasing and ridicule, by the way - for the actions that their parents committed."

Alex looked at him in a look of awe.

"You're definitely going to be put into Hufflepuff," she said after a moment.

Albus laughed heartily. "You're the first person to say that. Everyone else thinks I'll be put into Slytherin."

"Which would you prefer?" Alex asked.

Albus shrugged. "Any one of them, honestly. I don't really mind."

"What about Gryffindor? Haven't all the Potters been sorted into Gryffindor?" Alex asked.

Albus shrugged again. "My great-aunt, Dorea Black, was a Slytherin. I don't know, I don't think I want to be put in Gryffindor. Too many relatives, you know? I want to be sorted into a house where I can be me. I can't really be me around all of my family. Do you know what I mean?"

Alex nodded her head. "Yes, I do. I understand perfectly. I'm the same way. Dad is the only one I can be myself around... and grandmum, too, I suppose."

"What house do you want to be sorted in, though?" Albus asked after they had gotten some candy off of the trolley (Alex was quite fascinated in the chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Beans).

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, I think. I'm quite cunning and resourceful, but also quite brash. I dunno," She shrugged, "It's anywhere they place me, I guess."

Albus nodded. They talked for the next few hours, and by the time they were ten minutes out of Hogsmeade, she had learned almost everything there was to know about the Wizarding World, and was especially interested in Quidditch, which Albus had no problem in telling her all about.

As they were nearing Hogsmeade, Albus got up and said "Hey, I'm going to go find my cousin Rose before we get to the station. You should probably get dressed in your robes, though. It was nice meeting you!" And with a wink, he was gone.

Alex spent a good ten minutes just trying to tie her tie after she had gotten dressed in the rest of her robes, and was about to give up, when finally, she got it tied the correct way. "Finally," She muttered to herself.

By now it was time to get off the train, and instead of deciding whether to leave her luggage in the compartments or to take it, she looked outside the compartment door. No one else had any luggage with them.

_That works for me,_ Alex thought, _At least then I don't have to break my back trying to haul it all the way to the school!_

As she walked off the train, she heard a booming voice say "Firs' years, firs' years, over here, please! Firs' years," following the voice, she saw a giant man with a big scruffy beard, holding a lantern.

"Are these all the firs' years, then?" He asked no one in particular. Upon hearing no protests, he continued. "Right. Alright, firs' years, follow me, please!"

After following the giant man for a few minutes, they reached a lake where there were several small boats docked.

So that means Hogwarts is across the lake, Alex thought. She was soon proved right, as once they had climbed into the boats and rowed across the lake for five or so minutes (which Alex was pleased to find out that the boats rowed themselves, magically), they turned a bend and she saw Hogwarts. It looked as if it was straight out of a fairytale – it was beautiful, and so huge!

But then again, it'd have to be large to house all of the students, as well as have enough classrooms. Alex said to herself.

After rowing for five more minutes, as well as going through a tunnel under the school, they reached shore. Well, actually it was a rock platform, but it was solid ground none the less.

"Follow me, please," the giant said. After following him up several steps, they were greeted by a relatively good looking, middle aged man with dark brown hair. "Thanks for bringing them, Hagrid," The man said. Ah, so the giant's man name was Hagrid. Alex thought. That was good to know for future reference.

"No problem, Professor. Well, I best be goin' into the Great Hall!" Turning around to face the children, Hagrid said "I'll be seeing you! I'm sure you'll do Hogwarts proud." And with that, he walked up the rest of the stairs and entered the tall doors, which presumably led into the Great Hall.

"Hello," The man said. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I will be your Herbology teacher this year. In a few moments, you're going to be led into the Great Hall by myself, and there you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor – which was my house when I was a student, and am now head of house for. However, because you will be sorted in front of the entire student population,"

Upon seeing the frightened look on Alex, as well as a majority of the first years' faces, he chuckled and said "Don't worry, it isn't that bad I promise – and don't worry about embarrassing yourselves, I nearly ran off the stage with the hat still on my head!"

Hat? What hat? We're being sorted by a hat?! What kind of school is this? Alex wondered. A magic school, another part of her brain responded. And because of that, you will have to get used to a few oddities – after all, this is a totally different world, now.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as Professor Longbottom continued. "Because you will be sorted in front of everybody, it might be beneficial to clean yourselves up a bit. I'll wait a minute to let you do so."

All Alex did was fix her hair up into a ponytail, although there were some girls who were more or less trying to fix their entire appearance.

The boys, Alex noted, were much more relaxed, which was to be expected.

After a moment, Professor Longbottom said "Right. Well, come along then! Let's get you all sorted."

When the professor opened up the doors, all of the first years gasped. It was beautiful.

The Great Hall was a long room, with four long tables (one for each house, Alex presumed), and one table that went sideways at the end of the room, where all of the Professors were seated. But it wasn't the tables that had the students in awe – it was the ceiling. The entire room was lit by thousands upon thousands of floating candles, and the ceiling had a lifelike replica of the sky! Scratch that… Alex thought, it is the sky!

At the end of the tables, and in front of where the professors were seated, on a stage of sorts, was a stool, with a very large, and very raggedy looking hat. But what had Alex shocked the most, was that it sang! It sung all about the history of Hogwarts, as well as the four houses and their qualities – which Alex already knew of.

When it finished singing, Professor Longbottom stood up beside the stool the hat was sitting on, and said "Alright, when I call your names, please come forward and sit on the stool, so I can place the hat on your head and you can be sorted."

Alex blocked off everything Professor Longbottom was saying, as she was too focused on looking at the room around her.

It wasn't until the name "Potter, Albus," was called did she look up. She couldn't hear what the hat was saying after it was put on Albus' head, but after a few seconds it shouted "_SLYTHERIN!_"

The entire room fell silent. Not even the Slytherin's cheered as Albus shrugged nonchalantly and walked to the green and silver table and sat down.

Smiling nervously, Professor Longbottom called out "Dursley, Alexandra", and she stepped forward.

"Hmm," the hat said, once it was placed upon her head. It took everything Alex had not to jump out of fright – the hat was speaking to her! In her mind! Was it a mind reader? Or was she just going barmy?

"You're not going crazy, dear child." The hat chuckled.

This caused Alex to relax. Good – she wasn't being sent to the loony bin, just yet.

"Such a peculiar mind," the hat droned on, as if it hadn't heard what she had just thought.

"You are quite loyal to those you love – that is a Hufflepuff trait, right there. However, you are not the most patient of people, so that rules that house out."

Knew it, Alex thought.

"You are quite intelligent, and have a thirst for knowledge," the hat continued, "however, you do not like doing schoolwork all that much, so that rules that house out, as well."

So that only leaves, what? Slytherin and Gryffindor? Alex thought.

"Precisely. Hmm... You are incredibly brave, and have a tendancy to say things without filtering them, which is a great Gryffindor trait... however, you are very determined to get what you want, and will go to any lengths to receive it… you are also quite cunning and resourceful, but you are creative in your cunning. Hmm... yes..."

For the next few moments Alex couldn't hear what the hat was saying.

Finally it said "I have made my decision. You wish to make your family proud, and also believe that in order to do that, you must be great. I believe that there is only one place that will help you achieve that. You belong in _SLYTHERIN!"_


	6. The First Day

**"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."**

**― Elbert Hubbard**

**"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."**

**― Aristotle**

**Chapter Six**

**The First Day**

Alex woke the next morning, feeling utterly refreshed.

After the sorting had ended the night before, Alex had been in complete and utter awe of the choices of food, and honestly, just the whole ordeal in itself. (Finding out she was a witch, getting transported to a magical school where they had a magical ceiling, magical floating candles, and now, 'magic' food, considering that it just appeared out of nowhere!)

The food was immensely good, but the conversation? Not so much.

The Slytherin's kept looking over to where Albus and Alex were sitting (for they chose to sit together, strength was in numbers, as the saying went, and both had a feeling they would need as much strength as they could get), either frowning in confusion (and why wouldn't they? A muggle-born – perhaps the first muggle-born ever to be sorted into Slytherin – and a Potter in Slytherin! The scandal of it all was certainly worth getting excited over), snickering at each other, or whispering amongst themselves in excited mummers.

The same could be said for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, only they tried not to make it as obvious as the Slytherins were.

The Gryffindors' table was a whole other story.

They were angry – no, they were beyond angry.

They were _furious_.

Almost half the people sitting at that table were related to Albus in one way or another, so naturally there would be some confusion as to why Albus Severus Potter, son of the boy who lived was in Slytherin.

Yes, the Gryffindor's had an excuse for their confusion, but that was the only excuse they had. What they had absolutely _no_ excuse for, whatsoever, was the utter look of hatred that was on each of their faces.

It wasn't just directed at the youngest Potter, either.

Their hatred and anger was also directed at Alex, which, if she was being quite honest with herself, frightened her quite a bit. (And can we honestly blame here? Several of the Gryffindors were red headed – and Weasley's at that. And although she hadn't read much on one third of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley's family, she knew enough that a Weasley's anger was nothing to be messed with.)

Indeed, she had no idea why everyone was so prejudice at Slytherin house.

After all, besides the fact that Slytherin had produced more dark wizards than any other house, it was quite a fi- oh. Yes, that would be a good reason to be hesitant towards Slytherin's, at least, maybe a little bit. But it was like Albus Dumbledore (who Alex later found out, was the man Albus Potter was named after), said;_ it is not our abilities that make us what we truly are… it is our choices._ (Alex had read that line in the book '_Albus Dumbledore: How He ReallyLived His Life'_ written by _th_e Harry Potter, and had loved it so much, she never forgot it, and later in life, would use it to help her make the right decisions.)

In this instance, she used the quote to mean this – no one should judge her, Albus, or any of the other Slytherin's, or at least without knowing them, simply because they had a snake badge on their right breast, and a tie with silver and green stripes.

During dinner, no words were spoken between Albus and her, but then again, there wasn't really anything _to _be said, unless they wished to talk about the weather, and they didn't want.

In all honestly though, they knew what the other was feeling and thinking.

Alex hoped that through this understanding that they both shared, that she would be able to find a friend in Albus.

After the feast had ended, and each house got up to leave for their common rooms, she was (pleasantly) surprised when Albus grabbed her hand as they headed off to their own common room, and gave her hand a squeeze, and her person a hug before heading off to the first years boy dormitory.

'_Yes,_' Alex thought to herself later that night as she headed off to sleep, _'I think I just may be able to make a friend here, even through all that has happened.'_

Little did she know, that Albus was thinking the very same thing.

That had been the previous night, and now today they started their classwork.

Alex's biggest fear for today was that someone was going to come up to her and laugh at her, telling her that it was a joke and that she wasn't really magical.

'_But they wouldn't really do that to us… to me… would they?'_

After she finished showering and was dressed, she came to the conclusion that no; they wouldn't do that to her. What would be the point in it?

'_No,'_ Alex thought, _'This is all quite real.'_

"Or at least a very good dream," she muttered to herself.

By now she had entered the Great Hall, and almost all the students were already sitting at their respective tables, eating their breakfast and chatting amongst their friends.

Scanning her eyes along the Slytherin table, her eyes met Albus'.

Upon seeing Alex, Albus waved her over to sit down beside him.

Smiling, Alex walked over to where he was seated, and did just that.

"Good morning," Said Albus.

"Good morning," She replied.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Albus.

"Surprisingly well, actually, thank you."

Upon Albus' questioning look, she elaborated.

"The girls kept me up until midnight, asking me stupid questions."

"What kind of questions?" Albus asked, curiously.

"Basically just if I was really a muggle-born, or a 'mudblood' as one girl said – by the way, what is a mudblood? Is that another word for 'muggle-born'? If so, it's positively horrid – or if I tricked the hat into sorting me here, if you and I were really friends, and if so, if I could put a good word in for them… you know, stupid stuff."

Albus laughed. "Basically the usual, huh?" He joked.

Alex laughed, nodding her head.

The conversation that followed consisted of things like "This is the best oatmeal I've ever tasted," and, "Hey Albus, could you pass the orange juice?" and, "Don't tell my mum that I prefer Hogwarts' food to hers."

After they had nearly finished eating, Alex made up her mind to ask Albus the question that had been rolling through her mind since she saw how his family acted towards him after the sorting.

"Have you talked to your family at all this morning?"

Albus' face, which previously had been joyous and had quite a satisfactory look on it, upon eating his full, darkened and became somber.

"Yes." He said quietly – not unkindly, but not enthusiastically.

And that was the only thing he needed to say; that word, how he spoke it, his body language, it spoke more than that word itself did. Alex knew how he felt – oh, how she knew how he felt.

"I would say 'sorry', but I don't think that you need that right now."

"Need what?" Albus asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Pity, sympathy." She answered.

Albus nodded.

They finished eating and drinking what little bit was left on their plates and in their cups.

By this time, their school schedules had been passed out.

"What's your first class?" Alex asked after scanning through her timetables.

It looked something like this;

_Daily Schedule_

_Breakfast – 7:30 AM_

_Potions (All First Years) – 9:00 AM_

_Broom Practice – 10:00 AM_

_Charms – 11:15 AM_

_Lunch – 12:15 PM_

_Transfiguration – 1:15 PM_

_Magical Creatures – 2:30 PM_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts (All First Years) – 3:30 PM_

_Dinner – 6:00 PM_

_(Free-Time)_

"Potions," Albus answered, "But all the first years have that together."

"What about the next class?" Alex asked.

"I have… Charms," Said Albus after glancing at his own schedule.

"Bugger," Alex muttered to herself, but loud enough that Albus could hear, which brought a half-smile, half-smirk to his face.

"But we both have Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts together. So Charms and Brooms are the only things we don't share," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her.

It worked.

It wasn't that Alex was clingy – oh no, she was the opposite, actually. It may have been that they were cousins (although she doubted that theory, as James, though her cousin, didn't seem to like her much at all), it could have been because he was a Slytherin with her, it could have been because they both were shunned by their families (_although,_ Alex thought, _I at least have dad and grandmum. I don't know if Albus has even them), _or it could just be one of those things that sometimes happens when you meet people – as soon as you are introduced to that specific person, you immediately like them, and don't know why.

"Well, I suppose we better get to class," Albus said, standing up.

Alex nodded.

As they stood up to leave the Great Hall, all of the remaining Gryffindor's and Slytherin's stared at them as they walked out – for although both Alex and Albus didn't notice (or if they did, they ignored them), the Lions and Snakes had been staring at them periodically all throughout breakfast. They had still been whispering, snickering, and glaring at them (I'm sure you can guess which house did which), but it was mild compared to how it had been the night before.

After getting lost (and then unlost) five times, it was safe to say that both Alex and Albus were quite thankful when they finally found the potions classroom (And by some miracle, they made it with five minutes to spare).

The moment they walked in, the room went quiet.

Those who had still been up and around, rushed back to their seats.

Alex felt a quick pang of hurt and surprise go through her heart, but brushed it off quickly.

There was only one table, in the front row, that wasn't completely occupied, although there was a boy sitting there.

Alex felt sorry for him, for it seemed as though no one wished to speak or sit next to him, if the whispers directed at him (instead of herself and Albus), were anything to go by.

As Albus and herself qalked closer to the table, she recognized him immediately. _It's the boy from Ollivanders!_ _Scorpius!_ Alex thought excitedly.

"Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus asked (for apparently he recognized him too).

He didn't ask it in a rude voice, nor a hurtful or angry voice, which would surprise many who knew of the past between their fathers. In fact, what was more surprising, was the fact that Albus spoke his question, in a relatively cheerful and happy voice, a voice you would use when greeting a friend, or someone you wish to get to know better.

Upon hearing his name, the boy turned around.

"Yes, I am." The boy replied in a very cold voice compared to the one he used when he and Alex had last met.

It was then that Alex noticed the silver and green tie, and the tiny snake emblem on his chest (Alex had been so distracted the night before, that she hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the sorting).

"What do you want, Potter?" Scorpius continued.

Albus' smile (for he had been smiling all throughout this) never faltered once.

"Well," Albus said, "Firstly, I'd like me and my friend-" Alex felt a flutter of happiness in her chest at this "-to be able to sit down here, and secondly, I'd like to befriend you, if it took your fancy."

Scorpius smiled, and Alex decided it suited his face much better than a scowl.

"I say yes on both accounts." Sitting down on either side of Scorpius, the two cousins took out their potions text books, notebooks, and quills, and waited for their teacher to arrive.

As soon as they had sat down, the door in the back (where Alex assumed the teacher's office was) immediately opened, and a very old, very fat man, with a big fluffy mustache, came walking out. "Good morning, first years! I am Professor Slughorn," As the man – or, Professor Slughorn as Alex now knew, walked closer and closer to the students, Alex was able to get a better look at his face. It was very kind, and jolly; but there was a hint of greediness in his eyes, and as he looked upon the classroom, she could see those greedy eyes dart back and forth, assessing each of the students almost… hungrily. As if they had something he wanted – not in a perverted way, but just in a… selfish way.

"I am the head of Slytherin house, and might I just say; it is so wonderful to see so many green and silver ties in this room! Not that I am biased towards my Slytherins, mind you; some of my favorite students were, would you believe it, Gryffindors!" In the corner of her eye, Alex saw Scorpius and Albus roll their eyes simultaneously. She snickered quietly, but Professor Slughorn looked at her, a slight scowl on his chubby face.

"Ah, and who would you be, Miss…?"

"Dursley," Alex replied, "Alexandra Dursley. I'm sorry for laughing, Professor Slughorn – I was thinking about something Albus said before we came into your classroom."

He seemed pleased with the apology, and waved off her words with a "No matter, no matter. I suppose I should stop babbling on, and actually start the class, eh?" He chuckled, and the students gave a nervous chuckle as well.

"Well now, I suppose you all know what Potions is, correct?"

Alex nodded, along with the rest of the class.

"Yes, well," the Professor continued, "Potions is an age-old art. It is one of the number one things we wizards and witches are known for doing in the muggle world, although their perception is quite incorrect, but still. Potions are quite, if you will excuse the term, magical, in that if a single drop of the wrong potion is swallowed, it can lead to death. Not all potions, of course, are dangerous. Many of the potions I will teach you to make are for healing purposes, or will have good outcomes. Can anyone tell me three famous potions that have positive affects?"

Alex's hand raised up immediately, and as she looked around the classroom, she saw that only five other hands had been raised – Scorpius' and Albus' hands included.

"Yes, Miss…?" Professor Slughorn asked. "Weasley, sir. Rose Weasley."

Alex, recognizing the name of Albus' cousin, turned around to look at her.

The first thing that stuck out to her about Rose, was the wild mane of frizzy red hair that the girl had. The second thing were the freckles that adorned her skin. Dozens and dozens of freckles, covered every inch of her slightly tanned skin, that wasn't covered by clothing. Alex wasn't sure what color Rose's eyes were, but she could tell that whatever color they were, they were extremely bright.

"-the class the name of a potion that has positive effects?"

Alex was brought out of her reverie by Albus hitting her shoulder with his book.

"What?" She asked. Professor Slughorn was standing in front of her desk, his mustache crooked, and had a rather disagreeable look on his face.

Alex recognized it at once. It was annoyance.

"I asked, Miss Dursley, if you would mind telling the class, the name of a potion that brings a positive outcome for the person who drinks it?"

Although Alex had had her hand raised before, she had quite forgotten the name of the potion that she was going to mention (for she had read her potions book before she had gone to sleep the previous night, so that she would have a sort of idea on what she could expect to learn that school year). And so, she decided, her best bet was to simply make up the name of a potion, and hope that it was the name of a real one. So, she quickly blurted out, "The Draught of Peace!" and gave a relieved sigh when she saw Professor Slughorn raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"Why, that is quite right! Well done, Miss Dursley! Four points to Slytherin for naming a very advanced potion - one that I won't even begin to teach you until your fifth year! Well done!"

Then, the Professor turned his back on the students, and walked to his blackboard, beginning his lecture in earnest. Alex doodled on a piece of parchment the entire time.

**~ oOo ~**

**End of Chapter**

**Authors Note; **

**Hello; some of you who have been reading this story since its birth (back in 2014... gosh), will probably recognize this chapter. It is true, this is merely an extended, re-edited version of a chapter I uploaded, I guess it was a year and a half - maybe two years ago? I won't give excuses as to why I have not cared for this story better; just know that life is hectic, and inspiration comes in random and unpredictable intervals. I can't promise that I will update this story regularly, but I can promise that I will not give up on it. Recently I have had a few ideas (I know I am always saying that), and I have decided to really sit down and try and map out at least the next few chapters. I think that was my problem before; I wanted the entire story mapped out, and stories are quite like children. You can plan out their life for them, but all it is going to do is make them rebel, and turn out completely different from how you envisioned them. On a different note, if any of my readers have any ideas, or wish to be apart of this story in any way, please, message me on my tumblr, rosewheezys (use the chat, not the ask). Or, you can leave a comment (privately) on my quotev account, Aurora Shadows. I hope I have not disappointed any of you, and that you are well, and that you are happy with this chapter. Much love, Aurora.**


	7. Yellow Porcupine Bush

**"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art...  
It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival."  
-C.S. Lewis  
Chapter Six  
Yellow Porcupine Bush**

That first day, had been a month ago.

Since then, Alex had discovered her love of potions, and of herbology.

She didn't know why she loved potions so, for she despised Professor Slughorn, with his beady little black eyes, and that Merlin-awful mustache that reminded her of the end of a broom, but…

There was something about bending over a cauldron, and having to measure the exact ingredients for each potion (for one never completely knew what would happen if you used too much or too little of even one ingredient), and the smells of each potion (some more pleasant than others), that made her feel powerful.

When she told Scorpius and Albus this (for in that month, they had grown very close together – not as 'best friends', per say, but as comrades and companions, which, I believe, they needed more than just regular 'friends'), Scorpius said she had a 'superior complex,' while Albus just said 'that's very Slytherin of you'.

_That's very Slytherin of you_…

Alex had a feeling she'd hear those words spoken to her again and again, throughout her stay at Hogwarts. Within the nearly four weeks she had been in attendance of that wonderful school, she had had her books kicked out of her arms, been tripped in the hallways, and had had spitballs thrown at her.

* * *

_"How positively juvenile!" Alex ranted to Scorpius and Albus, as they walked into the Common Room._

_It was their third week at Hogwarts, and Alex was _this close_ to committing homicide._

_"Albus, your brother is positively horrid! I refuse to believe I am related to a boy of nearly fourteen, who still acts as though he was in primary school!" _

_Scorpius snickered, while Albus sighed and looked at the ceilings, riddled with gothic architecture._

_ "I know." Was all he said. Alex faltered in her rampage. _

_Since Albus had been sorted in Slytherin, it seemed as though everyone in the Potter-Weasley family was fine with it. Everyone except… James._

_ Albus told Scorpius and Alex, that James wasn't a 'bad person', it's just he was 'very passionate about what he believed in', and that 'history didn't lie'. And to James, history said that Slytherin's were evil. James was very close to his father, he was definitely a father's boy. But, with that, came the overwhelming feeling of family honor, and the need to protect said family. James felt that Albus' sorting into Slytherin, was some sort of family betrayal, and the fact that the child of the man who had so often tormented his father, was a witch, and was also sorted into Slytherin… it was a 'double whammy', as Albus had so eloquently put it._

_ It was two weeks after being sorted, that Albus told Alex that the first day, that that morning before breakfast, James had confronted Albus and accused him of turning to the 'Dark Side', and of betraying their family. Obviously, that isn't what Albus had done at all! But James did not see it that way. Fred, Alex found out, didn't care too terribly about where Albus or Alex had been sorted – although, even Alex could see he kept his distance when Albus waved to him in the hallways, or attempted to strike up conversation with him. Louis was completely indifferent, and as he told Albus one day, he didn't 'give a rat's arse' about where they had been sorted. James wasn't pleased that his favorite cousins didn't fully agree with his actions towards his brother and cousin, and so, his torment increased._

_ Of course, after Albus wrote to his mother about what James had said to Alex, and how James had been treating the both of them, James received a howler the very next morning (much to the amusement of Scorpius, the embarrassment of Alex, and the prideful nature of Albus). However, that didn't stop James' subtle torment on them both. _

_Things such as spit balls, and breaking the handle on their book bags – causing them to fall and the ink inside of them to spill all over their papers, or jinxing Alex to break out into the worst acne, were things that he often did. Scorpius was mostly saved, although James also had a personal vendetta against him (father rivalry and all that). _

_That also didn't include what other students did to them. The Slytherin's, overall, had been very welcoming (albeit distant) to the three, but the other houses had not been so welcoming. Gryffindor especially. _

_Their treatment wasn't as extreme as James', but the sneers in the hallways, the whispered words, and the lack of open arms really hit a cord in Albus and Alex. Albus more so than Alex, for many of these students, he had grown up with. _

_Scorpius was used to it, although he did get a few glares once in a while from some older students in Slytherin who would see him around the school with a Potter and 'mudblood'. _

_So, needless to say, things had been tough for the three children. And Alex knew that. And so, she stopped what she was doing (wearing a hole in the rug), and sat down on the couch, next to her cousin, and wrapped her arms around him._

_ "I'm sorry." She whispered. _

_"I know." _

_Scorpius sat on the edge of the couch, looking at the two cousins. He was closest to Albus than to Alex, although he had actually befriended her first (that didn't mean he didn't like her or enjoy her company, however), but he had the feeling that the two cousins bond was somehow tighter wound than his and Albus'. _

_Not in a way that would suggest 'I like her better than you', but in a way that meant 'she's my flesh and blood'. And although Albus had more than enough of his flesh and blood to go around, courtesy of the elder Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the fact that he – Albus, had a cousin that he could have a fresh start with, and was in the same situation as he, was a big thing. _

_And Scorpius knew the bonds of a family, and knew how strong they were, and also how easily severed they are when one is hurt, and so, he smiled. _

* * *

Alex liked being a Slytherin – she had read almost every book in the library she could get about Salazar Slytherin, as well as famous Slytherins throughout history. While she did not agree with Salazar Slytherin's thinking for modern times, she could see how in the time in which Hogwarts was founded, it would be quite dangerous for someone like her, who came from a family of Muggles, to know about magic, much less attend a school that would teach her how to improve it.

That didn't make it right, she knew that. And especially with what Voldemort had done during his time at school, it was beyond terrible.

But, if you looked at the core qualities of Slytherin House (determination, loyalty to those who better you, cunning, and resourcefulness), they were all very admirable, and highly sought-out qualities – especially in the muggle world! There was no reason in Alex's mind, why there would be such a vendetta against Slytherin's in themselves.

"Individuals make or break those in a label," Alex told Scorpius after Charms class one morning. "A label in itself – in this case, Slytherin house – doesn't have to be bad. It is the individuals who make its reputation. In the past, there have been more individuals who have given it a bad rep, than a good rep."

"Which is understandable," Scorpius added.

"Yes, it is." Alex agreed, "But since the last war, how much trouble have Slytherin's really gotten themselves into?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. "None, that I know of."

"Exactly!" Alex said, quite loudly – which gained the attention of the other inhabitants in the hallway.

Alex ignored them.

"For the past twenty years right at it, Slytherin's have kept to themselves, never causing a ruckus, and for the most part, they haven't even so much as gotten a detention! Here is a fact; for the past fifteen years, ten of the head boys or girls, at least one of them if not both, were a Slytherin. I know this, because I've checked the yearbooks, and yes, I know, I should have been studying for my transfiguration test, but dear Merlin above, how useful is the transformation formula, really?"

It was after Alex spoke the words that she blushed, realizing that, yes, the transformation formula is probably a very crucial thing if you are planning on being a witch.

Scorpius tried to stifle a laugh, and failed, causing Alex to jab him in the ribs with her elbow, a slight grin on her face.

"But no, seriously," Alex continued after Scorpius had his bout of laughter, "The only logical reason – ooh, I used a smart word there, mercy me, what is this world coming to? – that so many people are against Slytherins, is their own prejudice. Aside from the girls in my dormitory, I have not heard any Slytherin say 'mudblood', nor have I exactly witnessed any sort of prejudice – Ah! Don't you dare say that the Slytherin's are prejudice against, me, I think it's more of them trying to wrap around their heads that muggleborns can actually get sorted into their house, for I hear it is quite rare."

Scorpius smirked, amused. He knew that the Slytherin's were prejudiced against Alex, and very apprehensive around Albus (even himself!), but he knew that if he spoke his thoughts aloud to Alex, that not only would it hurt her feelings, it would have proved her point wrong – and if there was one thing he learned about Alex the past month, it was that she didn't like to be proved wrong.

_"If it weren't for the fact that she hates studying, she could have been a bloody Ravenclaw," _he thought to himself.

Changing the subject, Scorpius asked, "Don't we have Herbology next?"

Alex lit up at the mention of Herbology, which was ever-so steadily becoming her favorite subject.

It would have appeared that the timetables the first years student's had received, were not entirely accurate. For rather than have Magical Creatures (a course that wouldn't be available until their third year, as an elective), they had Herbology – something Alex was sure she preferred more than learning how to care for a bowtruckle.

"I'll race you to the greenhouses," Alex said excitedly. "Aw, I don't know, I'm not one for runni – tag, you're it!" Scorpius raced ahead of Alex, his tie flying in the wind behind him. "Oh, no you don't!" Alex screamed, laughing as she chased after him, her book bag slinging behind her.

Alex and Scorpius pushed past students of all ages, all of whom were racing to get to their next class as well. After nearly colliding with three Hufflepuffs, and tripping over one Ravenclaw, Alex made it to the greenhouses, a panting Scorpius behind her.

"I – don't – know – how – you were able to – beat me, you hardly ever – exercise, or do anything that involves more than climbing up a tree," Scorpius wheezed. Alex's lungs were burning, her legs felt like rubber bands, and she was sure that she tasted blood in her mouth. She wasn't going to let Scorpius Malfoy know that, however.

So, she smirked instead and replied, "Come on then, slow poke!" And she skipped inside – her legs aching every step.

As they walked in greenhouse one, all eyes turned to them – and no wonder! For both their hair was disheveled, not to mention their clothes – and their cheeks were red, and there was a few drops of sweat running down Scorpius' face, Alex noticed.

Scorpius quickly put himself together and walked over to his partner, Rose Weasley (Albus' cousin), while Alex skipped over to Albus.

As the first year's put their herbology coats and gloves on, Albus whispered "What was that all about?" "Hmm? What?" Alex asked, confused. She had been popping her neck, a terrible habit she had which annoyed Albus and Scorpius greatly.

Albus shivered. "The coming in here looking like you had just finished climbing the astronomy tower," he replied.

"Oh, that! Well, Scorpius and I raced here. I won, obviously."

Albus snorted. "Obviously,"

They were interrupted by Professor Longbottom (who, Alex was extremely interested to find out, was Albus' godfather) saying, "Settle down, everyone, settle down! I've got a real treat for you all. Today, we will be learning how to identify, and destroy this plant, which has been placed in front of each of you. Can anyone tell me what this plant is?"

Alex looked at the plant in front of her. It was big, for starters. It was about the size of her family's computer monitor at her house (Alex ignored the pant of sadness that ate at her). It was covered with big yellow spikes, or thorns.

Then it came to her what it was, and so faster than lightning, her hand went up in the air, the same time as Rose's, and a few Hufflepuff's.

Professor Longbottom looked around, before landing his eyes on Alex. "Yes, Miss Dursley. Can you tell me what plant this is?"

Alex nearly jumped in excitement. Herbology was so fascinating!

"Yes, Professor Longbottom. This plant is called, quite creatively, 'Spiky Bush'. It is named so, due to the very evident spikes – which are only ever yellow in color, that protrude out from its center. It is a very dangerous plant, for if one gets too near to it, or it feels that it is in danger, those spikes will release – much like a porcupines quills!"

Neville smiled. "Five points to Slytherin! Now, can anyone tell me what this plant's closest relative is?"

This time, Alex was the only one to have her hand raised.

"Miss Dursley," Neville's lip twitched upwards.

"Once again, named quite creatively, the Spiky Bush's nearest relative is, the Spiky Prickly Plant, which is identified from its large yellow thorns, much the same as the Spiky Bush. However, unlike the Spiky Bush, the Spiky Prickly Plant, when grown wild, has long brown thorns, rather than yellow; also, the Spiky Prickly Plant, when grown in the wild, will not release its thorns. It is also thought that this plant, was the plant mentioned in the Grimms Fairy Tale, 'Sleeping Beauty', when the evil witch Maleficent charmed the thorn bushes to grow, to keep the Prince away from the Princess."

Alex nearly said it all in one breath, but managed to fit one or two in there.

Some of the Hufflepuff's groaned, while Scorpius and Albus were snickering, but the majority of the class just looked dumbfounded. For, anyone who shared classes with Alex in any subject other than Herbology, she often slacked, and even in Potions, her answering questions was rare.

So, to see this girl, who was usually so quiet in class (although, everyone could always hear her yelling and laughing with Scorpius and Albus), to be this loud and willing to participate, it was nothing short of a rarity.

Alex watched as Professor Longbottom's eyes grew wide as she continued off spewing facts about the Spiky Prickly Plant, and, had she stopped long enough to get more than two breaths, she might have thought about stopping, given the look of utter astonishment on his face.

However, she did not get more than two breaths in during her rant, so the thought did not cross her mind.

At the end of her 'Professor Dursley' moment, the real Professor smiled so widely it reached his slightly large ears.

"Well, then! Fifteen points to Slytherin for that wonderfully detailed answer! But now, on with the rest of the lesson…"

**~oOo~**

By the end of the lesson, two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw had been escorted to the Infirmary, the yellow thorns spiking out of their arms or face.

"Oh, quite harmless, really," Alex told Albus when she saw his worried face. "I mean – it's not _harmless_, but, if taken to a medical center within a reasonable amount of time, or if one has the proper knowledge and skills, it is easily fixed, with no permanent scarring."

Albus' stance had eased somewhat.

Overall, however, the lesson went quite well, with no true casualties, and many of the students were chatting happily at the fact that they had been allowed to use the fire-making spell on a plant, without getting into trouble.

Alex thought it was especially fun, and had done the spell before most of the class, other than a few Ravenclaws and Scorpius (who was the best at charms for the entire First Year class).

As Alex and Albus were leaving the greenhouses (they left Scorpius there, for he was in what looked like a deep conversation with one Rose Weasley), Albus turned to look at Alex.

"How did you know all that about those spiky plants?"

"Hmm? Oh, I ordered next year's herbology book – I already finished this year's."

Albus' jaw dropped.

Hurrying to catch up with Alex (for he had stopped short at her answer), he asked, "And where in the name of Merlin did you find the time to read next year's herbology textbook, much less all of this year's?! I haven't hardly even finished chapter one of my own textbook!"

Albus, although bloody brilliant, didn't like to apply himself scholastically. At least, not where tests and quizzes were concerned – he flourished with his essays though, which might be attributed to the fact that his mother was a sport's journalist or the Daily Prophet.

"Why do you think I spend such a long time in the bathroom every morning? It isn't as if I am actually pissing for that long, or doing my hair that whole time,"

"Well, obviously not – no, don't look at me like that, you might as well have just admitted that your hair is always a shambles! And I don't know, I figured you were having girl talk with the girls in your dormitory or something, I don't know."

Alex scoffed.

"As if they would talk to me for longer than two minutes to say something rather than an insult. But it's alright, you weren't to know. But yes, I am almost an entire year ahead in Herbology. It's so fascinating, Al! I used to always read fairy tales when I was younger-"

"Please, you still do," Albus interrupted, ducking his head to avoid a slap on the cheek.

"Don't interrupt me, Albus Severus Pooper. As I was saying, I used to read a lot of fairy tales, and it's kind of a dream come true, in a way, to be able to find connections between the plants in the fairy tales, and the plants that are in my textbooks! Just like that with the Spiky Prickly Plant, "

Albus shook his head with a fond grin, and wrapped his arm around his cousin.

"My dear, you are what is called, a nerd."

Not too long later, Albus would be seen entering the Infirmary, sporting a rather nice looking black eye.


End file.
